First love lies deep
by Zfuchsia
Summary: Baekhyun sadar ada ikatan lain yang lebih kuat dari pernikahan. ChanBaek Yaoi. Warning inside.


Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Tanpa sadar pria mungil itu mengerang pelan, nyaris tak terdengar di telinga Chanyeol yang kini memeluk erat malaikatnya. Chanyeol terisak keras, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ia meregangkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan penuh harap. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Melihat belahan hatinya seperti ini benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar Chanyeol mengusap kening kekasihnya, menyingkirkan helaian poni Baekhyun yang dipenuhi darah segar.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya, cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya membuat nyeri di kepalanya muncul lagi. Diantara samar-samar penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh haru. Chanyeol menyeka kasar pipinya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri.

" _Love_ , kamu sadar?", Suara serak Chanyeol terdengar putus asa. Pria tinggi itu kembali memeluk erat Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya, melupakan bajunya yang penuh darah. Ia mengecup lama kening kekasihnya sebelum kemudian memamerkan cengiran bodohnya dan berkata, "hei baby. Kamu hampir membuatku mati karena khawatir".

 **OoO**

 **First** _ **Love**_ **Lies Deep**

 **Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan lainnya**

 **OoO**

Chanyeol melangkah cepat menyusuri tangga asrama sekolahnya menuju kamarnya. Sesekali kaki panjangnya tersandung karena tidak hati-hati. Pikirannya merutuk siapapun yang mendesain asrama sekolah menengahnya seperti ini. Demi apapun ia ingin segera memberikan tiket konser Dream Concert 2010 yang ada di genggamannya pada seseorang.

"Baekhyun!", Chanyeol nyaris berteriak sembari membanting pintu kamar asramanya. Baekhyun, teman sekamarnya yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika peminatan IPA-nya terlonjak kaget, tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuat garis panjang di buku tugasnya.

Baekhyun cemberut kesal.

Chanyeol meringis, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan dengan sigap merangkul lehernya dengan erat. Baekhyun yang memang tidak siap hanya bisa meronta kehabisan nafas karena rangkulan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol, lalu memaki pria tinggi tersebut setelah memukul keras kepala teman sekamarnya itu.

"Chanyeol! Apa-apaan sih!?"

"Hehehe, lihat baek! Aku dapat tiket dream concert yang kamu mau!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menjerit histeris sambil memeluk erat teman sekamarnya, "Park Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli dan membalas pelukan pria mungilnya.

"Aku juga Baek, selalu"

OoO

Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu rasanya ingin mengutuk kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia membaca ulang lembar pengumuman seleksi mandiri universitas Y.

112003892015 Byun Baekhyun - Arsitektur.

Kali ini kelereng kembarnya berpindah ke daftar nama mahasiswa baru jurusan Teknik Sipil.

113003892015 Park Chanyeol - Teknik Sipil

Tak berubah. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Chanyeol diterima di Teknik Sipil. Itu membuatnya kesal. Padahal ia dan kekasihnya sudah berencana ingin masuk Arsitektur. Tapi hasil tes berbicara lain. Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol yang tertidur saat tes hingga ia tidak sempat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dan akhirnya terlempar ke jurusan pilihan keduanya.

"Hey _love_ , maaf. Tapi fakultas kita sama. Setidaknya kita bisa bertemu sering-sering kan", Chanyeol menyengir kaku. Baekhyun mendengus pelan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu mengejar kekasihnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pria mungil itu memukul keras-keras perut Chanyeol .

OoO

"Happy 3rd anniversary"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan menatap kaget pada ratusan mahasiswa baru yang kini berbaris membentuk deretan huruf memalukan itu. Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Ini pasti ulah kekasih noraknya itu. Saat itu juga Baekhyun selaku ketua panitia orientasi memerintahkan mahasiswa baru itu bubar dari auditorium fakultasnya dan pergi ke lapangan.

Beberapa panitia lainnya yang juga berada di tribun atas auditorium fakultasnya berbisik dan berteriak manja mengatakan betapa manis kekasihnya, tetapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Sumpah demi celana dalam barunya, Park Chanyeol itu norak! Baekhyun baru saja akan meneriakkan nama kekasih tololnya itu sebelum teriakan terdengar dari bagian bawah auditorium.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kamu membubarkan semua anak baru?!"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri dibawahnya.

"Jangan bercanda giant! Itu norak!"

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya lalu melarikan diri dari tribun atas. Sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan pipi yang memerah itu pemandangan yang paling ia suka.

OoO

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka saat melihat Chanyeol berfoto sambil merangkul mesra adik kelas perempuannya.

"Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun membawakannya bunga mawar putih untuk kelulusannya. Dalam sedetik ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Jinah, adik kelasnya, dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Cengiran lebar tak henti ia tunjukkan. Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan melupakan amarahnya. Ia memberikan bunga mawarnya dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"Congratulation, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang giant-ku resmi menjadi ahli teknik sipil".

Baekhyun merengut lalu memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat.

"Dan ia siap menikahi Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun merona dengan tubuh merinding. Pertanda buruk sepertinya.

OoO

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Chanyeol menghampiri ayah dan ibunya di tengah-tengah acara berfoto bersama alumni lainnya. Pria tinggi itu memeluk erat orang tuanya dan menangis haru. Ia menggumamkan terimakasih kepada keduanya. Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia. Orang tuanya akhirnya menyempatkan waktu mereka untuk menghadiri wisudanya setelah ia memaki dan menghancurkan teleponnya saat ia menelpon keduanya.

'Ada yang melihat Chanyeol?'

Samar-samar Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun. Segera ia melepaskan pelukan orang tuanya dan menghampiri pria manis dengan toga sewarna dengannya itu. Kemudian dengan setengah berlari ia menyeret Baekhyun ke hadapan orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kekasihku. Dia Byun Baekhyun"

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. Mereka tahu bagaimana persis lingkungan Chanyeol. Beberapa sepupunya gay. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak tunggal mereka juga 'sakit'. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum seperlunya lalu berbasa-basi.

"Baekhyun. Jurusan apa?"

"A-arsitektur tante"

Baekhyun diam dan menunduk menyadari nada tak suka dari ibu Chanyeol, juga tatapan mengintimidasi kedua orang tua kekasihnya itu sejak awal. Namun sayang, Chanyeol terlalu bahagia dan larut dengan euforia kelulusannya hingga tak menyadari tatapan tak suka orang tuanya pada kekasihnya.

OoO

Seusai kelulusan keduanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama di apartemen lama mereka. Baekhyun mengusap surai kecoklatan Chanyeol dengan lembut. Mau tak mau Chanyeol yang tidur dengan berbantal paha Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, terlalu nyaman. Dengan susah payah menahan kantuknya, Chanyeol menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Aku akan bekerja di perusahaan ayah minggu depan. Ayah bilang ada proyek pembangunan gedung operasional di site barunya. Ayah menyuruhmu ikut dalam perancangannya"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak.

"B-benarkah? Ayahmu bilang begitu?"

"Tentu"

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menggerakkannya di rambutnya, menyuruh Baekhyun agar tidak berhenti mengelusnya.

"Kamu mau kan? Kita bisa kerja di satu site"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia ragu. Namun pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Mau tak mau pria mungil itu mengangguk. Tak sadar apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

OoO

'Jadi dia kekasih Chanyeollie?'

'Huh, laki-laki bodoh itu?'

'Apa bagusnya sih dia?'

'Pria sinting menjijikan. Dia pasti menggoda Chanyeol oppa'

Baekhyun mendesah lirih. Rasanya berapa kali pun ia mendengar ucapan teman sedivisinya, tetap menyakitkan. Dengan malas ia kembali menyikat lengan kemejanya yang terkena tumpahan tinta marker. Sebetulnya Baekhyun curiga kalau ini ulah wanita-wanita yang memang menyukai Chanyeol dan anti kepadanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak boleh berpikiran buruk".

OoO

Baekhyun menatap nanar gambar teknik yang sudah ia buat sejak 2 minggu lalu kini terkena tumpahan kopi. Matanya panas. Namun ia mengeraskan hatinya, ia lelaki. Dan laki-laki pantang menangis.

Ia melirik sekitarnya dan melihat tidak ada siapapun di ruang kerja divisinya. Dengan kekesalan yang menumpuk, ia mulai mengeringkan cairan pekat kehitaman itu lalu kemudian menyingkirkan bubuk kopinya. Kepalanya kini mulai sibuk mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menjelaskan keteledorannya kali ini pada atasannya. Baekhyun mencelos, ini bukan yang kedua atau ketiga kalinya pekerjaannya dirusak disaat-saat terakhir. Terakhir kali, laptop Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mati total tanpa sebab sebelum ia presentasi.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menggumam lirih, "Chanyeol..."

Pandangannya mengabur dan bulir kristal itu menetes begitu saja.

OoO

Chanyeol menatap penuh amarah gadis yang baru saja menyenggol kasar Baekhyun hingga pria mungilnya menjatuhkan box berisi barang-barang pribadinya.

Chanyeol mendelik, "Nona, matamu masih berfungsi kan?"

Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan resign dari perusahaan milik ayah Chanyeol. Kejadian tumpahnya kopi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak diinginkan di perusahaannya ini.

Baekhyun menatap nanar barang-barangnya yang kini berantakan. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berdebat hingga akhirnya wanita itu berlari menjauh setelah memaki Chanyeol.

"Jangan menutupinya dariku".

Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan membereskan barang-barang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa giant?"

"Kau di-bully disini kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak tahu".

Detik itu, rasanya Chanyeol amat sangat menyesali keputusannya yang telah Baekhyun bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

OoO

Chanyeol memberhentikan SUV miliknya di hadapan seorang pria mungil yang berdiri didepan salah satu kantor elit di Seoul.

"Sudah lama menunggu _love_?", tanya Chanyeol lalu membantu Baekhyun memakan safety beltnya.

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Lumayan. Hari ini banyak sekali project yang kutangani".

"Itu artinya kamu berbakat sayang. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada di Lumina kemarin"

Chanyeol agak malas sebenarnya mengingat perusahaan ayahnya. Pengalaman bekerja pertamanya di perusahaan ayahnya bersama Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya menyesal.

Baekhyun dibully teman divisinya hingga memutuskan untu resign tepat 6 bulan setelah masuk di Astrella.

Dan Chanyeol pun menyusul keluar dari Astrella setahun setelahnya, begitu project renovasi Mega Mall di kawasan terpadat Seoul yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya selesai. Tentu saja setelah beberapa pukulan ia dapatkan dari ayahnya.

Harusnya ia sadar, ayahnya tidak pernah bermaksud baik dengan memberikan jabatan kepada Baekhyun di Astrella. Tapi kini ia bersyukur masa-masa itu telah lewat. Baekhyun dan ia sudah keluar dari Lumina, lepas dari kendali ayahnya.

Sudah 6 tahun berlalu sejak mereka keluar dari Astrella dan kini kondisi keuangan mereka amat sangat lebih baik. Terlebih untuk Baekhyun yang merupakan yatim piatu dan selama pendidikan dulu hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dari yayasan panti asuhannya.

Chanyeol juga telah resmi pindah ke apartemennya bersama Baekhyun 3 bulan lalu. Pria tinggi itu tidak lagi tinggal di rumah orang tuanya, yang menolak Baekhyun terang-terangan.

"Baek?".

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol, "Ya?"

Chanyeol memberikan undangan mewah berlapis tinta emas yang sudah berada di tas kerjanya sejak 3 hari lalu. Ia tak berani memberikannya. Butuh lebih dari seminggu untuk memantapkan niatnya ini dan merencanakan semua kemungkinan situasi ketika ia memberikannya.

"Ini apa?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya, gugup. "Buka saja"

' _We would like to invite you to_ _Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun's wedding'_

 _' Church,_ _Virginia_ _'_

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya undangan pernikahan yang sedang ia genggam. Chanyeol?

Baekhyun terdiam, otaknya mendadak berhenti berfungsi dengan baik. Pria mungil itu menatap Chanyeol, menuntut penjelasan.

Chanyeol diam, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya dan menatap teduh kekasihnya.

" _Byun Baekhyun, will you marry me_ _?_ "

Baekhyun trertawa pelan dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab dulu _love_.", Chanyeol merajuk. Ia sedang serius demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengulum senyum dan mengangguk. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, melepaskan udara yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau sedang menahan nafas saking gugupnya.

Baekhyun terbahak lalu berujar, "Kalau aku menolak, kasihan juga kan kamu harus tetap membayar reservasi di gereja dan semua tiketnya?"

Chanyeol meringis, ia memang sudah mencetak undangan, memesan gereja serta tiket. Bahkan pria tinggi itu sudah memesan tiket bulan madu mereka meski tanggal pernikahan mereka masih 7 bulan lagi. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya, ia begitu menyukai Chanyeolnya apa adanya.

OoO

Baekhyun menatap datar jari manis lentik wanita bernama Jinah yang berbalut cincin mewah dengan beberapa butir berlian disana. Hatinya remuk.

"Sudah tahu kan? Bayi di perutku ini bayi Chanyeol dan cincin ini juga dari dia. Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau menikah, tapi orang tua Chanyeol mendesakku"

Jinah memberi jeda dan menatap remeh Baekhyun yang menunduk dan tak henti menatap gelas americanonya.

"Maaf harus melakukan ini. Tapi tolong jauhi Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun oppa. Kami akan menikah. Demi bayi kami"

Jinah, adik kelas Chanyeol yang lebih sering dipanggil Nana itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di meja mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap nanar americanonya yang masih berasap.

"Sial".

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Dengan langkah gemetar, ia membuka pintu SUV biru miliknya. Model yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Ia menatap pilu hiasan yang tersimpan rapi di dashboardnya. Beberapa hiasan yang sengaja didesain dengan fotonya dan Chanyeol ia singkirkan perlahan. Air matanya menetes dan sesak menghujam dadanya. Dengan nafas tertahan, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kepala d kursinya.

Baekhyun tertawa miris.

"Hadiah ulang tahun paling mengerikan".

OoO

"Maafkan aku, Baek"

Tiga kalimat yang meluncur lirih dari bibir Chanyeol meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis tersedu, pria mungil itu meringkuk dan terisak keras.

Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu menangis kini memeluk kekasihnya itu, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun meski ia tahu kalau ini semua kesalahannya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerang dan memukul keras-keras punggung Chanyeol, tangisnya makin keras.

"Aku terima jika kamu berselingkuh. Sungguh, aku terima...", Baekhyun terbata. Entah kenapa, dadanya sungguh sesak.

"Tapi jangan hamili mereka... Karena aku tidak bisa mengikatmu seperti mereka Chanyeol ah.. Aku tidak bisa mengikatmu lebih erat dari ini.."

Chanyeol terdiam, air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia terus memeluk Baekhyun yang menjerit dan menangis sembari memukul tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya saat ia merasakan kekasihnya meronta dan berteriak pilu. Chanyeol sendiri tersiksa. Ia lah penyebab tangis pilu Baekhyun. Setelah perjuangan mereka bertahun-tahun untuk bertahan dari cemoohan seluruh orang, kini justru ia yang menghancurkannya. Di saat pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun tinggal menunggu hari, ia lah yang merusak segalanya.

Seandainya ada kata yang lebih buruk dari menyesal, maka itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan. Baekhyun dunianya, dan saat pria itu menangis, detik itu juga Ia merasa langitnya runtuh.

Ia tak pernah menyangka pertemuannya dengan Nana di reuni jurusannya bulan lalu justru membawa malapetaka baginya dengan Baekhyun.

OoO

Baekhyun terbangun di ranjangnya. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur, tetapi kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat.

Pria bersurai raven itu meraba ranjang sebelahnya yang dingin. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat tak menemukan sosok kekasihnya. Chanyeol tak pernah membiarkannya tidur sendiri.

Pria mungil itu bangun dan berjalan ke dapur. Namun saat ia mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, kakinya lemas. Pria mungil itu berlari ke kamarnya dengan Chanyeol. Pandangannya mngabur, dengan kasar ia membuka lemari mereka dan menemukan sisi lemari yang biasanya terisi pakaian Chanyeol kini kosong. Hanya tersisa beberapa beanie, sweater dan barang-barang _couple_ lain. Baekhyun menahan nafas, dadanya semakin sesak.

"Giant, pulang! Demi Tuhan kumohon kembali", Baekhyun menangis tertahan, tangannya mengepal erat dan memukul lantai marmer apartemen mereka dengan kuat.

OoO

Chanyeol memasangkan cincin cantik dengan taburan berlian mungil itu ke jari manis lentik milik Nana, juniornya yang secara tidak sengaja ia tiduri hingga hamil saat reuni 7 bulan lalu. Pria tinggi itu tersenyum samar. Wanita yang kini resmi jadi istrinya itu memang cantik meski tidak seperti Baekhyun.

Dengan kikuk, pria itu mencium kening Nana secepat kilat sebagai pengganti ciuman di bibir. Nana mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Nana berbisik sebal, "Oppa, harusnya kan di bibir".

Chanyeol meringis, ia tak berminat pada bibir tipis kemerahan milik Nana. Ada hati yang tetap ingin ia jaga. Satu hati yang sudah memenuhi hatinya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Ya, hati pria mungil diantara teman-temannya sesama alumni fakultas teknik yang ia kenal baik, Byun Baekhyun.

Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun, menguatkan pria mungilnya. Sedangkan Yixing, kekasih wanita Kris, mengelus rambut prianya.

Deretan kursi yang di tempati Baekhyun dipenuhi teman-temannya yang sebagian besar memasang wajah tak suka sejak awal prosesi pernikahannya dengan Nana. Chanyeol meringis lagi.

Pria tinggi itu memaksakan senyumnya ke arah Baekhyun kemudian menunduk lemah, meminta maaf. Baekhyun tersentak, hatinya remuk.

Pria tinggi itu kembali menaikkan pandangannya ke arah istri barunya, memaksakan tawa singkat.

Nana tersenyum bahagia.

OoO

Nana baru saja akan melemparkan buket bunga yang digenggamnya sebelum terdengar suara benturan keras, klakson yang menggema serta barang-barang berat berjatuhan. Gadis itu menautkan alisnya, kebingungan. Nana menatap Chanyeol yang juga sama bingungnya.

Sunyi di kerumunan yang sebelumnya bertahan untuk prosesi pelemparan buket bunga itu dipecahkan saat suara melengking Yixing terdengar dari gerbang depan Gereja.

"B-baekhyun!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari ke sumber suara, wajahnya pucat.

OoO

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kelopak matanya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar pria itu mengerang pelan, nyaris tak terdengar di telinga Chanyeol yang kini memeluk erat malaikatnya. Chanyeol terisak keras, mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ia meregangkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan penuh harap. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Melihat belahan hatinya seperti ini benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak. Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar Chanyeol mengusap kening kekasihnya, menyingkirkan helaian poni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya, cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya membuat nyeri di kepalanya muncul lagi. Diantara samar-samar penglihatannya, ia bisa melihat sosok kekasihnya, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh haru. Chanyeol menyeka kasar pipinya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri.

" _Love_ , kamu sadar?", Suara serak Chanyeol terdengar putus asa. Pria tinggi itu kembali memeluk erat Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya, melupakan bajunya yang penuh darah. Ia mengecup lama kening kekasihnya sebelum kemudian memamerkan cengiran bodohnya dan berkata, "hei baby. Kamu hampir membuatku mati khawatir".

Baekhyun tersenyum amat samar, cincin pernikahan Chanyeol begitu jelas kali ini.

"Baek-"

oOo

Jesper kecil berlari kencang begitu melihat ayahnya berdiri menunggunya diantara kerumunan ibu-ibu yang menjemput. Jesper selalu suka bila ayahnya yang menjemput, ayahnya mudah ditemukan karena tubuhnya yang tinggi. Alasan utama selain karena mobil SUV biru mewah yang dipakai ayahnya itu bisa ia sombongkan pada teman-temannya.

"Ayah!"

"Hai jagoan. Belajar apa hari ini hm?", Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu menggendong anaknya tinggi-tinggi sebelum anak mungilnya itu menjerit takut. Chanyeol tertawa, kebiasaan isengnya tidak hilang bahkan setelah 7 tahun ia menikah.

"Hali ini aku menggambal lumah. Bagus deh Ayah!", celoteh Jesper saat anak usia 6 tahun lebih itu turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan masuk mobil ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menatap lekat anak satu-satunya itu. Jesper, Malaikat kecil buah hatinya dengan Nana.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Benarkah? Nanti ayah lihat ya?". Jesper kecil mengangguk, anak laki-laki itu kembali asik dengan gadgetnya hingga terlelap.

Chanyeol menatap sendu anaknya dan mendesah pelan.

Ia masih hidup. 7 tahun setelah kematian Baekhyun dan pria tinggi itu masih bisa hidup.

Awalnya ia berpikir dunianya akan ikut berhenti saat kekasihnya tewas di tempat saat kecelakaan.

Memang tak mudah, tapi ia berusaha tetap tegar dan hidup hingga saat ini. Bertahan dengan kepingan hatinya yang tersisa.

"Ayah..", igau Jesper kecil. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah anaknya yang masih tertidur.

Ia harus tetap hidup untuk Jesper, darah dagingnya yang tak berdosa. Malaikat kecil yang menatapnya di hari pertamanya melihat dunia, dengan sorot mata polos dan entah selalu bersinar bagi Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengulangi dosa Ayah, Jagoan", bisik Chanyeol pilu seraya mengusap kepala anaknya.

 **END**

'kalau' ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran di dunia nyata. Mungkin bakal sama ujungnya, kabur dari negaranya atau dicerca masyarakat sekitar. Well, ini curahan hati fangirl. Gak mau bias dijodohin sama yeoja, tapi gapapa kalo sesama bias namja. Padahal mah mana mungkin bisa, apalagi Indo wkwk. Seme penurut macem Chanyeol di ff ini gak bakal berani nentang banget keluarganya. Chanyeol balik ke keluarganya dan baek ditinggalin. And finally, they found their own way.

 **Anyway, How was that?** Cerita yang entah berapa lama mengendap di laptop. Waktu ditemuin ternyata lumayan buat moodbooster. Diantara hari-hari tanpa _seseorang yang kusukai_ yang sekarang di laut, hikseu. 2 minggu lama ya T_T Mas Imam, aku kangen mas. x"""] *nangis guling-guling*

Oiya. Review yak.

 **OMAKE**

"Ayahmu takkan setuju kalau kita menikah. Aku tidak bisa memberikan anak"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kalau begitu kita adopsi dari bayi saja"

"Ide bagus! Kita akan mengadopsi bayi laki-laki, mereka lucu", sela Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa geli, "Kira-kira nama yang cocok untuk bayi laki-laki apa ya?"

"Jesper!"

Baekhyun berseru tanpa ragu, tubuhnya melonjak semangat, membuat Chanyeol yang berbaring di pahanya ikut terlonjak. Pft.

 **END.**


End file.
